Tormenta
by Hymogeen
Summary: Tras salir del Tártaro, una nueva tragedia espera a Percy. Los dioses no son justos, de serlo, Annabeth habría vivido, y Percy no estaría sufriendo por la venganza de Zeus y Eros. Está historia fue publicada originalmente en Wattpad, y contiene Jercy (Percy Jackson&Jason Grace). Tanto los personajes como el universo en el que se desarrolla la historia fueron creados por R Riordan.


Percy Jackson no le temía a las tormentas.

Tal vez se encogía un poco cuando escuchaba los truenos. O sus manos comenzaban a sudar cuando veía un rayo.

Pero él no le temía a las tormentas. Solo las respetaba. Sabía que Zeus no dudaría en carbonizarlo si tenía un motivo (aunque fuera un motivo patético y simple). Tampoco quería subirse a un avión, o mantenerse en lugares muy altos y expuestos al viento.

Percy Jackson había jugado demasiado contra la muerte para darle la más mínima ventaja.

Después, apareció Jason Grace. Y cada que Percy estaba cerca de él, estaba seguro de que el señor de los cielos echaba chispas por los ojos (aunque Percy pensaba que si sólo chispeaban sus ojos no había problema). ¿El motivo? Percy lo sabía, y no quería decírselo a Jason, que había terminado por convertirse en su amigo.

Vale, ser amigos implica tener confianza. Pero Percy creía que Jason se alejaría si le hablaba del motivo por el que su padre se enojaba tanto si estaban cerca.

Habían aparecido centellas en su habitación. Y los rayos caían demasiado cerca de su ventana para ser casualidad. Algo hacía que Percy Jackson tuviese miedo, era irracional.

Patético.

Y Jason Grace terminó por notarlo.

Sobra decir que tampoco quiso llegar y decirle a su amigo "Hey, te escuché maldecir ayer. Pero creo que casi lloras. Disculpa a mi padre, disfruta con la venganza". Jason estaba seguro de que Percy lo negaría, y después terminaría por alejarse.

La travesía del Argo II había pasado la peor parte, la parte en la que los siete se habían separado. En opinión de Jason, Percy se había llevado la peor parte del trato. Y no sólo porque se había lanzado al Tártaro en pos de su novia... Y después ella había muerto.

Annabeth Chase murió a bordo del Argo II, después de sobrevivir al Tártaro y a la prueba que cientos de sus hermanos habían fallado. Un final triste que ningún semidiós podría haber evitado, ni Piper usando su embrujahabla ni las oraciones y las amenazas de Percy hacia los dioses. Tal vez no todos los dioses lo escucharon, porque Percy prometió tantas cosas que debería ser un montón de cenizas. El conflicto de personalidad de los dioses tenía una ventaja al menos.

Jason estaba seguro de que la pérdida de Annabeth y Percy el mismo día habría terminado por derrumbar a los siete. Y su padre debió verlo también, porque en vez de pulverizar al semidiós lo estaba torturando por las noches.

Un motivo simple y patético que tal vez no lo fuese tanto.

Percy estaba roto. Intentaba ocultarlo, pensando en el resto de sus amigos, en su familia, pero todos en el Argo II lo sabían. Hazel intentó hablar con él, pero la conversación había terminado en un callejón sin salida. Percy ya no podía controlar al océano, y cada vez que no podía dominar al agua, sus emociones se volvían más inestables.

Jason se despertó a media noche, y caminó hacia el camarote de Percy. Si Júpiter podía crear una tormenta, su hijo no debería ser capaz de calmarla. Se había despertado con esa idea en mente, decidido a ayudar al héroe griego.

La tormenta de esa noche era de las peores que Jason había sentido, apenas podía escuchar sus pasos, apoyó un oído sobre la puerta de Percy y escuchó. Escuchaba a alguien llorar, pero bien podía ser la lluvia golpeando los cristales. Jason entró en el camarote sin dudar, creyó que era momento de irrumpir en la soledad del héroe del Olimpo.

Percy no lo creyó así cuando vio a Jason entrar en su camarote.

—Vaya tormenta, ¿no? — dijo Percy, fingiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Estas bien?

—Ya no puedo estar bien, Jason. Ya no.

Percy Jackson estaba acurrucado en un rincón, esperando a que la lluvia terminase. Lloraba lágrimas silenciosas que no parecían calmarlo. Tal vez tenía tanta tristeza que el llanto no podía mitigarla, o tal vez estaba resignado a morir pronto.

La intensidad de la tormenta aumentó.

—Deberías regresar a tu camarote. A tu padre le molesta que te acerques mí.

Para confirmar sus palabras, un rayo iluminó el cuarto. La anarquía dominaba el lugar, mesas y estantes destrozados con una espada (no es difícil encontrar el nombre del arma), y Percy sentado en medio del caos, mirando la tormenta.

—Levántate y recoge todo, Jackson.

Él negó lentamente.

—El caos me ayuda. Ya no hay orden, Jason. ¿Dónde está ella?

—Annabeth está en los Elíseos, Percy. Ayer accedió a aparecer unos segundos.

Los sollozos comenzaron.

—Ya sé. La veo en las noches. Pero ella no me habla.

—Tienes que levantarte, Jackson.

—No puedo. Ya no. Todo se limita a "Ya no". Ya no controlo el agua. Ya no soy fuerte. Ya no... Ya no estoy junto a ella. Prometí que no volveríamos a separarnos.

—Pe...

—Intenté suicidarme una vez, ¿sabes? Pero ella no me dejó. Dijo que debía quedarme. Que si me suicidaba, tal vez terminaría en Asfódelos.

Jasón decidió callar. Caminar lentamente hacia Percy, mientras él hablaba.

—Ya no quiero seguir. Ni siquiera puedo ayudar a mis amigos. —Percy sonrió. Una sonrisa melancólica. —Deberías irte Jason. Ve junto a Piper, y no te alejes de ella. Ve con Hazel, Frank, Nico y Leo, necesitan un líder.

—Debo quedarme.

—¿Escuchas la tormenta? Zeus (o Júpiter. Llámalo como quieras) sabe que no debes estar cerca de mí.

—Mi padre comprende los motivos por los que debo quedarme.

Percy lo miró. Después, como arrepintiéndose de lo que diría, bajo la vista.

—Antes creía que el dios más cruel era Ares, pero Eros es mucho peor. Nico lo sabe. A los dos nos flechó, pero creo que sólo yo me lo busqué. No debí maldecir tanto ese día, ¿sabes? Eros no juega. El amor no es un juego—la risa de Percy se convirtió en un gemido.

—Percy, que...

—Jason. Eros hizo que me enamorara de ti, ¿Entiendes por qué no debes estar aquí?

Jason lo entendía, y quería ayudar a Percy. Eran amigos.

—¿Se puede amar a dos personas? Aún amo a Annabeth, lo sé, y también sé que... Hay alguien más. Jason, haz que pare, porque duele. Dime que amas a Piper, destroza lo que queda de mí para que las moiras me dejen morir. Por favor, dime que Annabeth me está esperando, y que tú no me extrañaras.

—Detente Percy. — Jason abrazó a Percy, un abrazo cálido que mantenía sus cuerpos unidos. Perseus Jackson comenzó a llorar. Con tanta fuerza que le costaba respirar.

Y Eros lanzó una segunda flecha.


End file.
